Sage
Sage is an entity that has appeared numerous times throughout TalesFromTheSpidersWeb. He is a manipulative force, primarily appearing to David Evans, giving him obscure messages. Later in the series, it is revealed that Kyle Glendower, a friend of David's, had been followed by the Slender Man whilst searching for his missing girlfriend, Madison White. During his search, Kyle dissapeared, and afterwards, became the entity Sage. As Sage, Kyle wears the same mask he wore on Halloween. He is shown to have powers that range from being telekinesis, teleportation, etc. He is also drastically different personality wise, speaking as if he knows secrets unbeknownst to the protagonists. Morality wise, his goals are unclear, but its hinted that he and Clowny are enemies, considering Clowny killed Madison and has been referred to as "hunting" Sage. Appearances APPROACH - Sage is briefly seen sitting on a bench of some sort. Whether or not he uploaded this video is ambiguous. THROUGHTHEVOIDISHARMONY - A fire is shown, and a message appears saying, 'all downhill, be wary of those around you.' Sage is then shown looking toward the sky, saying the following: 'this didn't start with you, but that doesn't mean its not your problem. You see, you have a chance to make things right, which is a chance that I never had.' A grim closeup of Sage, then, 'for I'm unable to do so much from here'. Clowny is shown poking at a bonfire, as Sage's messages say to 'watch out for this thing' and 'it has been hunting me for some time now.' A person's legs walking down a road, and 'follow the correct roads, they'll lead you closer to the truth.' A shot of the ground, and a final message saying, 'break the mold.' The description states,REGARDS FROM SAGE. GHOSTOFTHINGSTOCOME - Sage is seen shrugging at the camera. Sage's mask is shown at the end of the video with what appears to be liquid pouring out of the eye-holes. THEDETAILSAREINTHEDEVIL - Sage appears at the very end. He turns toward the camera revealing a widened eye. Why I Was In The Hospital - While it was unknown at the time, Sage makes an appearance in this video, acting as a hooded figure holding a camera. WHATDOYOUSEE - After some distorted imagery, Sage appears in the frame, half of his masked face shadowed. A message appears saying "What do you see" appears next to his face. He then picks up what seems to be the camera filming him, and points it at David's door. A POV of David from Why I Was In The Hospital is shown from when he attempts to run away from the Slender Man, and Sage reaches out a gloved arm, pulling David backwards toward the ground and causing him to spit up blood. The same deep audio plays as he zooms in on David's face. Sage then turns off the camera. A split screen shot of Sage with his eyes covered by hands is shown and the message at the bottom reads, "For I have yet to look." Stalemate - Sage appears near the end of the video, proceeding to put his hands to his face as objects fly around the room. Toyroom - In David's twitter feed before the video is posted, a tweet appears saying, IGROWIMPATIENT. Sage appears in David's kitchen. David tries to search for him after he vanishes, only to find Sage right behind him. Sage pushes David to the ground and approaches him. The video cuts to black, showing David wake up in a child's room in his own house, wondering what room this is. Sage enters the room, saying that David "has been here a very long time" in a distorted voice. He leaves and David runs after him, only to see he's disappeared again. David returns to the toy room, to see Sage standing there. David rushes up and rips off his mask, revealing him to be Kyle Glendower, a friend of David's that hasn't contacted him since November. Sage pushes David to the ground once more, before picking up his mask and leaving David unconscious. David wakes up and finds a laptop containing files Kyle had left on it. David's Update 5/5/15 - As David tries to make sense of the events of the previous video, a brief frame shows Sage looking at David from the corner of the screen. Another one appears of Sage behind a portal or dark eyeball of some sort, along with text that reads THINK OUTSIDE THE BOX. Kyle's Third and Final Log - After a mysterious phone call, Kyle sets out to find the unknown assailant that was responsible for Madison's disappearance. As he does this, he encounters the Slender Man, who he runs towards in anger. As a result, Kyle is teleported briefly to David's room. Kyle yells as the camera distorts, then we see what appears to be distorted underwater visuals. We see the same shot of Sage's mask as we saw in GHOSTSOFTHINGSTOCOME, with liquid pouring out the eye-holes. IMPRISONEDINTHEPASTICANFEELYOURGRIP - We are shown footage from David's perspective of Halloween Footage Part 2, where he is asking where Kyle went. We cut to a camera perspective of Kyle wondering where he is. As he turns around, he sees the Slender Man. The camera zooms in on him, as we cut to a distorted shot of Kyle wearing the Guy Fawkes mask. We cut back to Kyle being found by David in Halloween Footage Part 2, looking visually distressed but acting nonchalant. TWO THOUSAND FOURTEEN - More uncovered Halloween Footage is shown. While searching for Kyle, David approaches him, wearing his mask and crouching near a bush, then wandering away. David chases after him. DEVEICER EGASSEM - David, who is wearing the Plastic Mask, find a note that reads: “YOU WOULDN’T BE LOOKING FOR HIM IF YOU DIDN’T LIKE THE TASTE OF BLOOD. REWRITE; REBOOT.“ ''Sage approaches David, then uses his telekinetic powers to push him backwards. David goes into a fit of rage, then stares grimly into the camera as he says something inaudible. David says in the description, ''Sage has started something I have to finish. REGARDSTOANOTHER - A white room illuminates, showing Sage standing to the left, and a cutout of a shape of a dark horse to the right. Shapes form the words, "WORDS CANNOT BEGIN TO EXPRESS MY DISSAPOINTMENT. RATHER THAN MAKE THINGS RIGHT, YOU INSTEAD SURRENDERED TO THE FORCES AROUND YOU." Sage walks towards the camera, and removes his hood. "YOU HAVE BECOME USELESS." Several other words form over the word "Useless", one of them can be read as "Erasable." "MAY YOU RECIEVE WHATEVER IT IS YOU SEEK TO GAIN, FOR THE OTHERS MAY NEVER NOW DUE TO YOUR INCOMPETENCE." The room darkens, then we fade to a shot of Sage sitting on a table of some sort, with various objects and shapes surrounding him. The room illuminates red. "INSTEAD, ANOTHER WILL TAKE YOUR PLACE, AND MAY SUCCEED WHERE YOU DID NOT. THIS OTHER SHOWS AS MUCH PROMISE AS YOU ONCE DID." A dark shot of Sage next to piano shapes is shown, "FOR YOU HAVE WASTED THE OPPORTUNITY I WAS NEVER GIVEN." The screen cuts black, and restores before cutting black again, showing the text, "IT MUST BE STOPPED." The screen becomes colorized, Sage and the piano notes are shown in yellow-ish illumination, and behind him is the visual of an unknown background. It may be a red lake, or something else. The black and white shot of Sage is restored, along with the original dark background. Small text appears to the right saying, "YOU MAY HAVE SURRENDERED, BUT YOU WILL NEVER ENTER THE WATER." A red, distorted shot of David's bedroom window is shown, as seen in the video GHOSTOFTHINGSTOCOME. Theories * The only thing that gives his name out is the description in THROUGHTHEVOIDISHARMONY, saying "REGARDS FROM SAGE." * He may be trapped in the Slender Man's dimension, this is implied when he says, 'for I'm unable to do so much from here'. Sage seems to limitations to what he can do. ** While Sage claims hes trapped somewhere, from the events of videos such as Toyroom, or WHATDOYOUSEE, its possible that whatever 'place' he's in has certain limitations to what he can or cannot do, while he claims hes, 'unable to do so much from here'. Therefore, this dimensions "limitations" may be similar to house-arrest laws: You must stay in the following area, but you may still enter a portion of the yard for fresh air. * Sage apparently has a form of Telekinetic as well as Haemokinetic powers. He pulled David to the ground as he was running away, and David proceeded to cough up blood. * At first, it seemed that Sage wanted to help David in some sense, however, Sage's recent actions in WHATDOYOUSEE makes viewers question his true intentions. * He seems to have changed the twitter and YouTube icon to a form of shapes similar to the ones seen in WHATDOYOUSEE. ** These shapes apparently originate from David's curtains within his room. Gallery Sage.png|Sage as he appears in the video, THROUGHTHEVOIDISHARMONY. SageREGARDSFROMANOTHER.png|Sage as he appears in REGARDSTOANOTHER. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists